


From the Inside Out

by Enchanted_Jae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Jae/pseuds/Enchanted_Jae
Summary: Harry knows just how to warm Draco up.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	From the Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zigster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigster/gifts).



Harry met Draco at the door and helped him remove his heavy outer cloak. "I didn't expect you to spend so long in the gardens," he said. "I'm surprised you're not frozen solid."

Draco shivered, right on cue. "I feel frozen," he muttered. "It's bloody cold out there, but I needed to harvest the winter-blooming witch hazel at its peak." As he spoke, he removed his gloves and toed off his boots. 

"I'll draw you a hot bath," offered Harry. "That will warm you up right quick." He left Draco, who was flicking a drying charm at his boots, and went up the steps to the en suite in the master bedroom. There, Harry turned on the taps in the large bathtub and set it to filling with water. He added bubbles, smiling to himself when they frothed up. 

Draco ambled into the en suite a moment later, still visibly shivering. Harry helped him shed his clothing, tamping down his rising desire as he did so. Right now, his main priority was warming Draco up. Harry handed Draco an elastic, which Draco used to pull his shoulder-length hair up and out of the way as he stepped gingerly into the bathtub. 

Draco sank down in the water with a grateful sigh. He slumped further until the bubbles were tickling his chin, then he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Feeling better, love?" asked Harry. 

"Mm, this is just what I needed," Draco replied. "I feared I'd never thaw out."

"How about a nice, piping hot cup of tea?"

Draco rolled his head to the side to smile at Harry. "Sounds delightful," he replied. "You're far too kind. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"I've been cheating on you with the Chudley Cannons," Harry quipped.

"The entire team?!" Draco gasped, eyes dancing with laughter. 

"Don't blame me," said Harry. "My husband was out harvesting witch hazel, and I was bored and randy."

Draco tsked and shook his head. "Remind me to spank you when I can feel my fingers and toes again."

"Yes, sir," said Harry. He pushed himself away from the vanity sink, paused to admire Draco in bubbles, then left to fetch his husband the promised cup of tea. 

Harry puttered around the kitchen, putting the kettle on to boil and retrieving a tin of Draco's favorite Darjeeling tea. Once the kettle whistled, Harry prepared the tea to Draco's liking, with a splash of milk and a single lump of brown sugar, then carried it carefully up the stairs to the master suite. 

He hesitated in the doorway once more to simply look at his husband. Draco's cheeks were now flushed and rosy from the heat of the water he was relaxing in. Harry smiled and stepped into the lavish bathroom. 

"Are you able to feel your fingers and toes again, love?" he asked. 

"Yes, thank Merlin," Draco responded. "Go fetch me the paddle."

Harry laughed and came to perch on the edge of the tub. "You may wish to wait until after you've had your tea," he said. "Best to drink it while it's hot."

"An excellent suggestion," said Draco. He accepted the cup of tea and took a sip. "Ah, that hits the spot. I fear my inside was as frozen as my outside."

"At the risk of getting hexed, you do realize you could have cast warming charms, yeah?"

"Winter-blooming witch hazel is far too delicate," said Draco. "Using warming charms near it may have compromised the potency of the blossoms."

Harry grinned. "I dare say! We would not want to have compromised potency."

"You are quite the jester, Harry." Draco took another sip of tea and sighed in appreciation. "Mm, just the way I like it."

Harry wiggled his fingers, reheating the water in the tub with a wandless spell and earning another smile from his husband. 

"Are you trying to avoid your punishment?" drawled Draco.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Harry replied. 

Draco chuckled warmly. "It's not punishment if you enjoy it, I reckon."

"I aim to make Santa's naughty list each year," Harry informed him as solemnly as he was able. 

"Naughty boys get more interesting toys," mused Draco. He raised his cup and met Harry's eyes over the rim. 

Harry reacted with a rush of heat. "Ahem, is there room in that bathtub for one more?"

"Yes, but I've yet to decide which of the Chudley Cannons I should invite to join me."

Harry spluttered in righteous indignation, while Draco laughed out loud. "You deserved that," he said, still smirking at Harry. 

"Yeah, I reckon I did," Harry admitted. "Since the Cannons aren't here, may I join you in your bubble bath?"

"I do need someone to scrub my back," said Draco, stroking his chin with his free hand as he pretended to think it over. 

Harry smiled in his most winning fashion. He even tried batting his lashes. 

Draco rolled his eyes, even as he smirked. "Very well, Harry. You may join me in my bath."

In moments, Harry was naked and stepping into the tub. He settled down with care, trying not to cause the water to slosh over the edge and onto the floor. "Mm, this is heaven. If only I had a cup of tea, it would be perfect."

"Get your own bloody tea."

Harry teetered between amusement and affront. He settled on affront. "Shame on you," he chided. "Spouses are meant to share."

"Not when it comes to Darjeeling," Draco countered. He held Harry's gaze while taking another sip of tea. 

"You are an absolute nightmare," groused Harry. He gave up on the tea and leaned back against the side of the tub opposite Draco. "Ah, this is quite nice indeed."

"Do you know what would make it even nicer?"

Harry responded with a lazy grin. "A shag?"

Draco's brows lifted in surprise. "The logistics may be problematic," he said. "What I was going to suggest is a foot rub."

"That sounds fantastic," said Harry. He shifted about and settled one foot on Draco's thigh. "Work your magic."

"Harry, you are missing the point. I meant you were supposed to rub my feet."

Harry's sly grin gave him away. "I was having you on," he admitted. He eased forward in the tub and found one of Draco's feet in the water. Harry began working on the arch of Draco's foot, pressing and rubbing. Draco moaned in pleasure, and Harry's pulse jumped. 

"Does a foot rub count as foreplay?" he asked.

"That...mm...that depends on how well you do it."

"Oh, I can do it very well," Harry promised, his voice low and seductive. 

"Can you, now?" murmured Draco. He let his eyes drift shut. "I may require a back rub, as well."

Harry faltered in his ministrations. "Sorry?" He was already achingly hard, and the prospect of delaying gratification even longer was unthinkable. He cleared his throat. "I believe there's a spell for that."

"Oh, but I want to feel your hands on me."

"That's fantastic," said Harry, "because I can't wait to put my hands all over you."

Draco opened his eyes and smiled. "It sounds as if you're gagging for a shag."

"That obvious, am I?"

"Your cock is poking up through the bubbles."

Harry glanced down quickly, only to realize he'd been had. "Prat," he groused. The bubbles came up to his chest; it would have been impressive, had his cock actually been visible above the frothy foam. 

Draco chuckled at Harry's petulant expression. "Since you've been a good sport about the bath, the tea, and the foot rub, I reckon I can reward you with a shag," he said. "I believe I'm sufficiently warmed up now."

"Thank Godric," Harry breathed. He released Draco's foot and stood up cautiously before stepping over the edge of the tub and onto the bathmat. He relieved Draco of his cup of cooled tea and offered his other hand to his husband. 

"Come along," said Harry. "I have a plan to warm you up from the inside out."


End file.
